An extraordinary boy
by Sjannie
Summary: Talia looks at the boy in front of her. She has to leave and go back to her father but something in her mind tells her she shouldn't let this boy's potential go to waste. [ An alternate ending to Red hood and the outlaws (2011) issue 25 in which Talia meets Jason when she is on the hunt for an untitled before Jason had met Batman. [Written for Jason's Birthday week]


**Jason's Birthday week: What could have been – Fanfic**

 _I do not own batman or Red hood and the outlaws or any other comic._

An extraordinary boy

 **Summary:** Talia looks at the boy in front of her. She has to leave and go back to her father but something in her mind tells her she shouldn't let this boy's potential go to waste. [ An alternate ending to Red hood and the outlaws (2011) issue 25 in which Talia meets Jason when she is on the hunt for an untitled before Jason had met Batman.

 _Note: You will understand this fanfic much better if you have read issue 25 of red hood and the outlaws 2011 and if you can remember what happened in that issue. Though it is not absolutely necessary._

* * *

'' _You_ could do it. I wasn't capable of it, but _you_ were. How interesting. You're an extraordinary young man. What's your _name_ boy?'' Talia asks the boy in front of her with black hair and blue eyes.

''Jason. Jason Todd.'' The boy answers.

Talia did not expect to meet a boy when she went to Gotham to finish of an untitled and prove to Ducra that she could. This boy holds her interest. At first when he stepped between her and the three guys she was fighting she thought he must have mistaken her for a damsel in distress. But she was wrong. He recognized that she was the dangerous one and that the guys were in danger. Even though he knew she was dangerous he still helped her when she said she was looking for the red hood gang. He didn't seem scared off her at all. He also is a fast learner and is good at copying others. Like when he copied her. Of course he still needs much more training and get more muscle.

But the most interesting thing about the boy is that he was able to use the technique she couldn't use, Ducra's technique. The technique to defeat an untitled. That would take someone extraordinary. But the boy could. He did. Without even practising. It makes Talia slightly jealous but also immensely interested in the boy.

The boy had helped her find her prey and for some reason she didn't want him to die so she made him unconscious. She preferred if he lives through tonight. But it didn't stop him from waking up and also entering the place where the meeting took place.

She couldn't use the technique, it didn't work and the untitled was planning on killing her. But the boy just recklessly jumped on the stage and saved her. Why would he save her? It puzzled Talia and it spiked her curiosity.

On one hand she wants to say goodbye though she is sure they will meet again. She needs to go back to her father. On the other hand it would be such a waste to not help this boy with his talent. He has potential. It might just go to waste if she leaves him here. If she can't defeat the untitled than maybe she must give her master a student who can.

''Jason, my name is Talia and what do you think about coming with me?''

''Coming with you?'' Jason repeats confused, eyebrows raised.

''Yes. To use the technique you used you need to be extraordinary. I couldn't do it but you could. I can use your help.'' Talia explains.

''I- I don't know. What happened there was crazy. You killed him.'' Jason stutters.

''Jason I killed him because it would better the world. You understand that there are bad guys that will only be really gone when they are death. Have you never thought that it would be better if some people just died?'' She asks him.

''Yes but-'''

''Of course I will take care of all your needs. You will have a nice roof above your head, as much food as you want and money.''

''My mom needs me. I can't leave. She is sick.'' Jason responds.

''I can give her the help she needs.'' Talia offers.

''You can help her?'' Jason eyes widen in hope.

''I can. All I ask in return is that you help me defeat the untitled. The untitled are immortals seeking to drag the human world into chaos and darkness. They are bad Jason. ''

''You promise to help my mother and I get money and food?''

''Yes I promise.'' Talia nods.

''Deal.'' Jason says and spits on his hand and stretches it out for Talia to shake. Talia raises her eyebrows in disgust.

''I am not touching your spit boy. Give me your other hand.'' She shakes his other hand with her own left hand.

''Deal.'' Talia smiles

* * *

 **Author's note**

I wanted to write something for the Jason's birthday week after I found out about this week two days ago. I liked the theme for the last day the best. At first I wanted to rewrite the ending of the last issue of the current red hood and the outlaws but then I remembered the 25th issue of red hood and the outlaws 2011 with Talia in it and then I was like well what if Talia took him with her? So I guess this could also fit the theme for day two. But I still might write my own ending for the 25th issue of the current red hood and the outlaws. I didn't like how Bruce just began with fighting and not even ask why he did it. Sorry if the characters seem OOC. Also if you are wondering why I uploaded this under batman and not red hood and the outlwas it is because I cannot select any characters if I upload it under red hood and the outlaws. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think about it.


End file.
